To a T
by Trinaluv33
Summary: To the T was definitely his motto: T for two- two hearts, two personnalities, two times the danger. A series of one-shots focusing around the 11th Doctor in bad or difficult or humorous situations. Some one-shots possibly contain DoctorWhump. R&R
1. I've Got You, Sweetie

_To a T_

_I've Got You, Sweetie_

The Doctor ran, because, truly, what other option was there? The snarling and growling reached his ear, and it was too close for comfort. The beats of his hearts comforted him, but broke off as the giant creature chasing him took a slash at him. The Doctor could feel painfully the skin the strange creature had removed from his back, taking a bit of fabric from his tweed jacket with it. The Doctor couldn't even remember what creature was chasing him this time. There had been so many different creatures. This one wasn't the worse, but it had a long snout on its ghastly face that contained yellow, pointy teeth. On its curved body it had long blue feathers that acted as both fur and as a tail. Its eight legs had long, deadly claws on the ends that held a paralyzing and torturing poison. The Doctor remembered this fact as he crashed to the ground momentarily, falling into a painful seizure.

The beast- he recalled now that it was called a Fare'houzin- sniffed the Doctor in uncertainty. Fare'houzins were usually peaceful creatures- well, indifferent to others, at least. The Doctor, unfortunately, had wandered into its nest, apparently "threatening" the safety of her babies- yes, it was a she. Although, strangely, the male Fare'houzin carried the eggs, and then the females would take over.

The Fare'houzin hit the Doctor, who was still painfully seizing, and he went rolling to the side. He had ran onto some cliff in a weak attempt to escape the enraged mother. He had almost made his way to the Tardis, too. The Doctor felt the Fare'houzin jump on top of him, and he felt _and _heard several ribs snap. The Doctor groaned in pain, and pitifully attempted to push the Fare'houzin off of him. The attempt was usually, and really only further angered the beast. A gun shot rang off somewhere, but the Doctor's mind had begun to grow fuzzy and unfocused. The momentum caused by the Fare'houzin falling to the ground was enough force to push the Doctor a little ways away, and unfortunately, enough force to roll him off the cliff.

Hands grabbed the Doctor as he started to fall into oblivion. He was pulled back onto firm ground, and harshly rolled onto his back, earning a pain-filled groan from the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes remained stubbornly shut. Hands assaulted him, pounding on his chest. A hand slapped him, again and again.

"St..op," the Doctor whimpered weakly. The pounding in his head started, and he tried to roll away from the violence of the hands. One last, harsh slap forced the Doctor's eyes to shoot open. "Ri...ver? I-" The Doctor broke out in gruesome coughs.

"It's alright, Doctor." River soothed him. "Let's get you into the Tardis." The Doctor let his head loll back so that he could see his Tardis, his girl, parked only a couple feet away. River dragged, practically carried, the Doctor into the Tardis. Once inside, he let his head drop down onto the familiar grating. The beatings of his hearts were so great he thought they might burst straight out of his chest. He started to hyperventilate, feeling as if he couldn't get enough oxygen into his body.

River leaned down closer to him, her lips inches away from his own. She calmed him with a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry... I've got you, Sweetie." The Doctor was, indeed, calmed by her words, and allowed himself to fall into a healing sleep.

**A/N: Yay for the first one-shot in my first series of one-shots! If you have any prompts, please feel free to send them in! I'll put in a mention of the author who suggest any prompt I choose. Review, please, and tell me what you think!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	2. Save a Horse Ride a Time Lord

_To a T_

_Save a Horse; Ride a Time Lord_

_(11/Amy/Rory)_

_Rory's POV_

It's a nice day, he had said. The weather is magnificent, he had pointed out. Why I had even let him talk us into a journey through a desert planet, I can't recall. Maybe I hadn't been thinking clearly at the moment. Maybe it was because I had fallen out of bed this morning, missed breakfast, and hadn't been able to enjoy a cup of tea in silence. All those certainly probable reasons looked irrelevant in the predicament Amy, the Doctor, and I had found ourselves in.

We were crowded in a tiny cave, the whirling sand storm making it completely impossible to even see a few feet out the cave entrance. The Doctor had found this cave rather quickly after the sandstorm had hit unexpectedly; it's like he plans these ludicrous situations. The Doctor said he'd go out and have a look around, to see how far away we were from the Tardis.

More specifically, he said, "I'm going out to have a look around, and to see how far away we are from my Tardis." That had been about fifteen minutes ago. Not that I was worried, or anything. Just imagine, the Doctor being selfish, risking his life, and ultimately trapping my wife and I on some random, desert planet, with no food or water. He'd refused me a key- well, he hadn't refused exactly. I hadn't asked, so he hadn't given. That was the excuse he had gave me when I had asked, "I don't get a key?"

Suddenly, the Doctor came collapsing into the cave, coughing harshly, attempting to rid his lungs of the annoying sand and dust. I, as the nurse I am, asked if he needed anything- like I could give him help, anyway. We're a bit lacking in medical equipment while in this dank cave. The Doctor shook his head, his eyes red from the coughing fit.

"Nope, fine. We just gotta leave- _now._" Amy went towards the Doctor, but failed to notice an indent in the cave floor. With a startled cry, she fell to the ground, her ankle twisted painfully.

I rushed towards my wife. "Amy, are you okay?"

Amy bit her tongue. "Am. I. Okay? I just twisted my ankle. OF COURSE I AM NOT OKAY!"

The Doctor leaned towards me. "Must be that time..."

"What? What are you two saying? What time?" Amy's voice rose in irritation.

The Doctor pushed me towards the door. "Nothin' Amelia. C'mon, times a wastin'. We've got to get off this planet."

Amy stared up at him in exasperation. "I just twisted my ankle- I. Can't. Walk."

The Doctor lifted her up and turned his back on her. "Then I'll have to carry you. Get on."

Amy paused, hearing the seriousness in the Doctor's voice. "Doctor? What's going on? Are there...monsters out there?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "Nopenomonsterslet'sgo." The Doctor's words came out of his mouth too fast for Amy or I to argue with him. The Doctor patted his back, and Amy gingerly walked up to his back and slung her arms around the Doctor's neck. The Doctor straightened, pulling her legs up to his chest so she wouldn't fall off. "Rory, keep up." And they were off.

_Doctor's POV(15 min. earlier)_

Amy and Rory were over-exaggerating. The Doctor had left the cave purely to mess with the silly humans. Humans really are adorable. They were so innocent and proud and just plain ignorant. But, inside, they were good souls.

The Doctor paused as a pound of sand chucked into his face, temporarily blinding him. The Doctor continued on his way- he could hear Amy and Rory chatting it out in the cave. Slowly, their voices drifted farther away, until he could no longer hear any of them.

A growl came from the right of him, causing him to flinch, pausing in uncertainty. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed a shadow- it was just a shadow...wasn't it? Suddenly, a large tiger-like beast charged at him. The Doctor was just barely able to roll to the side. Hastily, he pulled out his sonic, pointing it at the creature. The high-pitched noise was enough to startle the animal into running away. The Doctor could see his Tardis only a few meters away. He turned around and started to run with all his might. He had to get Amy and Rory out of there quickly. It was clear that this planet was too dangerous for humans, let alone himself. When he reached his companions, he was going to get them out, no matter the cost.

_Amy's POV(Present)_

Surprisingly, the Doctor ran almost effortlessly. I guess he has some experience in the running business. I was curled on his back, my chin resting on his left shoulder. I glanced over at Rory and found him glaring at the Doctor. Typical Rory. A roar emitted from somewhere behind us, and seemed to get louder as something grew closer.

I moved my mouth towards the Doctor's ear. "I thought you said there were no monsters!"

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously. "There aren't any." The loud, furious roar sounded again. "Well, they are more animals than monsters."

I rolled my eyes. The Doctor's breathing began to sound labored as he ran with the weight of two people. I could feel his hearts beating strongly with adrenaline, but I could sense I was slowing the Doctor down. Suddenly, I felt the Doctor stumble, throwing me onto the sand. At first I was outraged, but when I turned to face him, I saw him struggling with a large alien tiger- it seemed the tiger was winning.

"Rory!" He bit out, the weight of the tiger making it a struggle for oxygen. "Get. Amy. In. The. Tardis."

Rory shook his head. "No! We're aren't leaving you out here on your own!"

The Doctor shoved the tiger away from him, but it only jumped back onto him, slicing the Doctor's chest. "Go now!"

Rory bit his lip, and raced over to me. Rory helped me up and supported me on my good ankle. "No, Rory. We aren't leaving him. Doctor!" Rory ignored me and dragged me towards the Tardis. He pushed me inside and slammed the door shut. I lay on the grating alone, as my husband ran to save my best friend.

_Rory's POV_

As I ran, I feared for the Doctor. I also feared for my own life- not because of the strange, alien-tiger, but because Amy was going to kill me for ditching her. As I neared the Doctor, my heart almost stopped. He was so still, lying there in the sand. The tiger lay writhing on the ground next to the too still Time Lord. The Doctor turned to me with a weak smile on his face. In his right hand was his sonic screwdriver, emitting a high-pitched whine.

I rushed over to the strange man that had become my friend and gave him a hand. He gratefully took it, pulling himself up. He was a bit shaky, but he refused to admit it. "Let's go see Amelia, shall we?" He started off, walking tall and proud.

"Um, Doctor..." I called. He turned to me. "You're walking the wrong way."

The Doctor grinned. "I was just testing you."

After a few minutes we reached the Tardis and swung open the door. Amy was pacing in frustration- well, hopping back and forth on her good foot. "Thank goodness! Rory, I will kill you if you ever ditch me like that again."

I smiled knowingly. The Doctor skipped up to the controls. "So, where to next?" As he flipped on the screen, music began to play off a local station.

_Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city._

_I make a lot of noise cause the girls, they are so pretty._

_Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. _

_And the girls say..._

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy!_

_Everybody says: Save a horse-_

Amy broke in singing loudly. "Ride a Time Lord!"

**A/N: I received inspiration from the Country song: Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy- obviously. You know the drill: please review!**


	3. An Icy Reunion

_To a T_

_An Icy Reunion_

_(11/Jack with Amy and Rory tagging along for the ride)_

_(Prompt: "Cave Diving" by Kelly of the midnight dawn_

The Doctor looked around. He seemed to be in a difficult situation- again. Lately, it seemed like he was always getting himself into difficult situations. Amy and Rory had retreated to the Tardis when they had been attacked by a strange, slithering snake-like creature called a Barkwax. Amy had right away made it a point to make fun of its name, which really had only angered it.

The Doctor was overjoyed that his recent companions had made it to safety, but he wished he'd been able to join them. Instead, he caught himself at a dead end- a dead end of a cliff. He had already considered climbing down, but noticed that down the side of the cliff were icy waters- very deep, for what he could tell from up here. A bunch of ropes and wires sat at the edge of the cliff. Someone had been here, apparently. He recognized the Torchword emblem. Thunder crackled in the sky, and the waves' movement below became rapid and dangerous.

A loud growl from behind him caused him to spin around rapidly. There, only about a few feet in front of him, slithered the Barkwax. It hissed and began to slither toward the Doctor. He began to unconsciously back up. Something tangled around his ankle, but the Doctor was too petrified by the big, snake-like alien wanting to eat him for dinner to notice. Only when his feet hit empty air did he realize his mistake.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness stepped out of the Torchword helicopter. They had gotten a message stating that a "strange, snake with four foot fangs that was seven feet long" had been terrorizing the locals. Torchwood could safely assume it wasn't a gardener snake.<p>

As Jack walked around the shore that led off to the beach. The waves shook hazardously with the oncoming storm. Rain poured down from the skies, soaking him instantly. Well, make that present storm. Jack happened to glance up at a nearby cliff, and was surprised to see a man backing up to its edge. He looked past the strange man and saw the Barkwax slithering towards its next victim. Jack began to run to the man's rescue, when, suddenly, the man stumbled off the edge of the cliff, plunging into its icy depths. Before even knowing what he was doing, Jack began slipping off his jacket and boots, and diving into the dangerous waves.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's mind shouted angrily at him for his idiotic mistake. <em>You should have watched where you were going, Doctor. You saw the edge before, and yet you fell. And that thing attached to your ankle? It will be the death of you, just watch. Amy and Rory are safe in the Tardis, so you can count them out of coming to your rescue. Great going- leaving Amy and Rory stranded in the wrong year, wrong city, wrong country! <em>The Doctor's rambling thoughts were broken as he plummeted into the water.

_It was so cold._ The icy waves seemed to bite into the Doctor. His skin had already turned extremely pale with a tint of blue. Was this how the great and mighty Doctor was going down? Flushed down the toilet of failure, and drowning in the torrents of despair? _No_, the Doctor decided. _Today is not the day._ The Doctor fought with all his might. He felt his oxygen depleting him, but he was not a human. Time Lords could hold their breath for a considerable longer time than the normal human could. That fact, however, did nothing for the Doctor as the ropes and wires on his ankles pulled him deeper and deeper down, down into the icy depths. The fact that he might just die, alone and cold in the water, came as a sinking realization to the Doctor. His eye lids began to flutter closed, and he opened his mouth instinctively, his body's desperate need for oxygen overriding his common sense. Before he knew it, water gushed into his throat, into his lungs. The Doctor's world was replaced by darkness.

* * *

><p>Jack kicked through the water with all his might. Diving under the surface, he caught a glimpse of the poor man's face. It was extremely pale, and his lips had turned a cold blue. The man's mouth was slightly open, but no air bubbles were present. No time could be wasted. Jack grabbed onto the man's arm and kicked him up to the surface. Rather, he would have, if a heavy force wasn't weighing the strange man down.<p>

Jack groaned inwardly. He swam down and undid the ropes and wires on the man's ankle. He berated himself when he saw the Torchword emblem. Once again, he pushed toward the surface, noting how limp and still the man was.

Jack broke the surface with a huge intake of breath. The man beside him had no such thing. Jack sighed and got a better grip on the young man, who seemed to be in his late 20's. With all the strength he could muster, Jack kicked toward the beach, and the sandy reassurance of dry land.

The few minutes that it took to reach land seemed like eternity to Jack, and he ran onto dry land, gently laying the man out on the sand. A few pounds on the strangers chest, and water came pouring out of his lungs. Wet, gruesome coughs came from the man as he opened his eyes to a familiar face.

"Ja-ack?" The man murmured.

Jack scrutinized him with confusion written all over his face. "Have we met?"

A young woman with bright red hair and a man with a rather pointy nose ran towards the man.

"Rory! Amy!" The strange man shouted in glee. Jack stepped back so the three friends could have their reunion. Looking across the beach, he spotted a familiar sight. The Tardis in all its brilliance! Jack slowly began walking towards it. Snippets of the friends conversation reached his ear.

"Doctor! We thought that alien snake got you. How'd you escape?" Amy was asking in what sounded like excitement. _Doctor? It couldn't be..._

"It wasn't a snake, Amelia. It was a Barkwax. It's a reptilian, alien creature that lives on land... so, ya...alien snake."

_No way! _Jack turned back around and rushed toward the strange man. "Doctor! Really, you should say hi before making me save your life. I mean, I might have been forced to give mouth-to-mouth."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stood up. "Jack, my old friend. Come 'ere!" The Doctor gave Jack a warm hug. _Wow,_ Jack thought to himself. _This version of him is much kinder- he's like a little, hyper puppy dog!_

"Doctor...who is this?" Amy asked, studying the strangely handsome newcomer.

Jack held out a hand, his wide, signature grin on his face. "Hi there. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack winked at the red-head, receiving a glare from pointy-nose.

The Doctor laughed, shaking his head at his old companion. "Don't even think about it."

**A/N: Thanks to Kelly of the midnight dawn for reviewing and for the prompt, and thanks to all who have story alerted or favorited this story. Next story will be up as soon as I get an idea, more reviews, and/or a prompt. Hopefully all three! Please review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	4. Cravings

_To a T_

_Cravings_

_(11)_

_(Prompt: Chocolate/Drunk Doctor by Kelly of the midnight dawn and by Bambi)_

It was a pretty nice day- well, it seemed that way from inside the Tardis. Amy and Rory sat in the kitchen, which had a bad habit of moving around. One day, the kitchen was in the library, and another, it had been in the bathroom. The Doctor hadn't awoken yet, which was strange.

Amy meandered over to the fridge just as the Doctor came into the kitchen. His hair stuck up at all different angles, and...Was that a lollipop stuck in his hair?

"Hi Doctor, have a nice night?" Rory scrutinized the Doctor.

The Doctor absently pulled the sticky lollipop off his head and dropped it on the floor. "No...I accidently fell asleep in the old, candy factory."

Amy's head popped up, a chocolate bar in her right hand. "There's a candy factory?"

"Old- as in yucky, yucky candy." The Doctor studied the candy bar in her hand. "What's that?"

Amy looked down at her candy bar. "Chocolate...Want some?"

The Doctor hurried over to Amy, and snatched the chocolate out of her hands. He sniffed the chocolate suspiciously, and then he licked it. "Choc-oh-let...Yes...I've never had choc-oh-let before..." He took a tentative bite. "Oh...oh this is...**magnificent!** How come I never had this before..."He took two more, big bites. "Ohh, wonderful, BRILLIANT!" Amy went to reach for the candy bar, but the Doctor pulled away, walking absently back and forth. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole entire lives. Mmm..."

Amy squinted her eyes at the Doctor. "You've never had chocolate before?"

The Doctor shook his head while licking out the now empty wrapper. "Not in this regeneration."

Rory tilted his head. "Regeneration? What's that?"

"A trick to cheat death- this is my eleventh regener- Is there any more chocolate?" The Doctor dropped the wrapper on the ground and looked around. He spotted two more chocolate bars in the open cabinet. Rushing over, practically pushing Amy out of the way, he grabbed the two chocolate bars and began devouring them. "Wonderful...just brilliant...better than gingers..."

"Hey!" Amy pouted. Nothing could be better than gingers. "You know, those were my chocolate bars."

The Doctor looked around for more chocolate. He was now basically jumping with energy. He ran out of the kitchen and down the Tardis halls. Amy and Rory tried their best to keep up. The Doctor stopped in the console room and rushed around the controls. He pressed random buttons and pulled random levers.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Rory asked, trying to get a look at the coordinates screen.

The Doctor hopped around, getting in the way of Rory's view of the screen. "To get more chocolate, of course! Chocolate is brilliant, and I need more! Where are _you_ going?"

"Where...where am _I_ going?" Rory asked, confused. "Well, wherever you're going, I guess."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Brilliant!"

The whirring of the Tardis stopped, showing that they had landed. The Doctor all but ran to the door, racing out into the bright sunshine- right into the faces of some very angry-looking locals.

"Hello there! We've come for your chocolate." He pulled out his sonic. "Hand it over and no one gets sonic-ed." The locals didn't appreciate that.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor, who held a pound of chocolate in his arms, raced back towards the Tardis. They had been chased into the locals' camp. They had almost made good when the Doctor decided it'd be a good idea to steal all the locals' chocolate. They threw open the door of the Tardis. Amy and Rory sat down against the door, angry locals pounding on the Tardis to get inside.

"Great going, Doctor..." Amy scolded lightly. "Doctor?" Amy walked around to the other side of the Tardis. There lay the Doctor, sprawled out on the couch, with a pound of chocolate cradled in his arms.

**A/N: I sort of mixed the prompts chocolate and a drunk doctor together, and this is what my crazed mind came up with. Like it? Then please review and tell me what ya think! And some more prompts wouldn't hurt anyone, either...well, maybe the Doctor. But don't tell him that, he's paranoid enough! :D**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	5. The Doctor River

_To a T_

_The Doctor River_

_(River/20th Doctor)_

River clutched her love in her arms, blood gushing out of the Doctor at an alarming rate. The bullet had been meant for her, for a crime she had not yet committed. The Doctor, being the saint he was, jumped in front of her, literally taking the bullet. The Tardis was unusually still and quiet as the Doctor slowly weakened, losing the strength to stay alive.

"Doctor, please, you can't leave me!" River clutched the Doctor tighter, gently rocking back and forth. His head lolled in her lap. His deep green eyes stared into hers. He only smiled. She was so beautiful. Even through her tears were her eyes the sharpest blue he'd ever seen. Her blonde hair gracefully curved past her shoulders, and a curly strand for a bang hung above her right eye.

"Just regenerate, Doctor! You've done it countless times before-" The Doctor just shook his head as more tears turned into heartbroken sobs.

"River-"The Doctor's voice was almost too weak to be heard, but the sincerity of his last words needed to be heard.

"No Doctor. I'm not letting you go!"

"River." He repeated, more forcefully.

River continued to rock back and forth in shock. "You can't, you can't! Why, Doctor- why did you have to take the bullet? Why?"

"I couldn't bear to see you go again." The Doctor murmured weakly, his eyes beginning to flutter closed. He was becoming more incoherent as the moments passed.

"Again- what do you mean again?" The Doctor could no longer hear her. He began to leave, his mind shutting down for the last time, like the way it shut off when he fell into a deep sleep. This time, sadly, he would not be awakening to his love and best friend.

No, he couldn't go yet. He wasn't finished. "River." He happened to spit out. "I need you to know-"

"Doctor, no. I'm not letting you go-" As the Doctor smiled at her words, River shook him more forcefully. "I am not letting you go...Theta."

The Doctor actually chuckled at his old name. "River...I love you-" His voice cut off mid-word, and the last of the Time Lords went limp in Professor Song's arms.

River cried, the Tardis cried, the skies outside and in every galaxy, it was stated, opened up and cried for the Protector of the Universe.

River bent forward and rested her forehead on the Doctor's, _her_ Doctor's. She closed her eyes, letting her tears flow down her cheeks. She opened her eyes for a final look at the only love of her life. It came as quite a surprise to see the Doctor's green eyes staring back at her, but his eyes had no sparkle. They were lifeless. Unexpectedly, they began to glow gold, lightly at first, and then grew more definite, more defined. The gold seared through her entire being, a voice coming into her mind that she was sure hadn't been there before.

_I'm here._ It said. _I will always be here. _Then, an overflow of information entered her mind, the unknown and even extinct information of the entire galaxy. Visions of people she had never met, but she suddenly felt a sense of knowing and care for these strangers, flew through her mind- memories making themselves known that she had never even experienced. A slide show of different Doctors were displayed before her, for her eyes only. An image of the 1st Doctor all the way to her Doctor was shown. After the 20th's picture, it did not shut off. She was looking in a mirror, she was sure she was, for there, where the 21st Doctor's image should have been had he survived, was Professor River Song, tears streaming down her face still, smearing her mascara.

_Hello Sweetie. _Said the voice in her head. For the first time in hours, a smile appeared on River Song's face- no longer just River Song. She was Doctor River, the human Time Lord. Forever, until the day she died, would she be with her love, her companion, her Doctor. The Tardis was humming again; her Doctor had survived after all.


	6. Girls' Day Out

_To a T_

_Girls' Day Out_

_(11/Amy/Rory)_

The Doctor rushed around the controls while simultaneously stuffing a custard-dipped fish stick in his mouth. Rory walked up to the controls and took a seat on the plush red chair.

"Hey, Doctor. Where are you taking us?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Nowhere yet; I just like to run around the controls and push random buttons." The Doctor pushed a yellow button and mustard shot out and into the Doctor's right eye. He groaned loudly. "Note to self: Don't push yellow button unless having a hot dog."

Amy skipped up to the controls holding a piece of chocolate. The Doctor glared at it hungrily, and then quickly turned the other way.

"Where do you two want to go? There's a nice little planet in the Squadrent Galaxy, oh, oh! Or Pooshma, a nice, big planet full of plushy penguin-like creatures! Or-"

Amy cut him off, jumping up on the controls. "How about shopping?"

The Doctor and Rory, who had been humming quietly, both became immediately silent, a look of horror in both their eyes, one pair young, one pair very, very old. "Sho-shopping?"

The Doctor stammered. "Wouldn't you rather go on a dangerously exciting adventure that could possibly cost us our lives?" Even Rory agreed with him for once.

Amy shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. I. Want. To. Go. Shopping. I've been wearing the same clothes for centuries- literally. When we become legendary, what will people think when they see me wearing the same outfit every time?"

The Doctor held out his arms in exasperation. "I always where the same thing!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah," She sniffed the air around the Doctor. "We know."

"Hey! You called me stinky!" The Doctor turned to Rory. "She called me stinky!"

Rory nodded. "I heard."

Amy crossed her arms and gave her boys a look that warned against any objections. "Take me shopping- _now_."

* * *

><p>Amy hopped out of the Tardis excitedly and raced towards an alien's equivalent of Old Navy. The Doctor and Rory trudged after her, their heads bowed in trepidation. The ginger raced into the store, leaving her boys in the dust.<p>

After thirty-five different dresses and an assortment of combination outfits, the Doctor could have fallen asleep in an instant. Rory did. During number twenty-five, Rory was out like a light, snoring loudly.

"How's this look?" Amy asked as she stepped out of her dressing room. She tapped her foot in irritation. The Doctor and Rory sat in a plushy, purple waiting couch. Snores echoed the small waiting room as Rory's and the Doctor's heads rested on each other. Amy was about to yell at them, when a brilliant idea struck her. She hurried away to put her evil plan into action...

* * *

><p>"Come on, boys!" Amy ushered Rory and the Doctor into the Tardis quickly. Rory's eyes were still shut, and the Doctor was just barely keeping his from slipping completely control. "Let's go on a dangerous adventure, of which we may not escape with our lives?"<p>

The Doctor yawned and shook his head. "I think I'd rather sleep." Rory nodded his agreement and they both collapsed onto the couch facing each other. Their eyes opened for a moment and they shouted in terror.

"Rory! Why in the world do you have make-up on?" Rory's face was completely white with pink blush and blue eye shadow. His lipstick was a dark purple.

Rory laughed. "Me? I don't have make-up on. You're the one with the make-up on and..." Rory chuckled. "And that dress..."

The Doctor gasped. "Dress?" He looked down in horror to find he was tightly fitted into a princess pink dress with fluffy sleeves and ruffles on the bottom. His make-up was bright blue blush with green eye shadow, black mascara, and hot pink lip stick. He briefly wondered where his actual clothes had gotten to.

Amy chuckled and walked proudly past them. "Thanks for the Girls' Day Out, boys. I had a blast!"

**A/N: Ya...Sorry for that shocker last chapter. And it wasn't even 11! Occasionally I may throw in a different Doctor- I have no control over my fingers typing! First, I give you a nice, humourous one-shot, then BOOM I kill the Doctor. I even surprised myself. I got the idea of "The Doctor River" while reading a different story, and then before I even knew it, my fingers are out typing against my will! So I gave you another humourous one to make up for it. :) Am I the only one who'd like to see the Doctor dressed up like that? ^-^ Anyway, thanks to Kelly of the midnight dawn and Viper5336 for reviewing, and to all who story alerted/favorited this! I really appreciate all your comments! Give me some prompts, why don't ya? ;)**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	7. The Room Smelt of Chocolate

**A/N: "The Angels Take Manhattan," one word: AHHHHH! If I had been watching it alone, I'm sure I would have cried. But, nonetheless, I will continue to write stories including Amy and Rory, even if it will now be considered AU. Let's just say these stories take place _before _"The Angels Take Manhattan." _Way_ before. Enjoy! **

_The Room Smelt of Chocolate_

_(11/Amy/Rory)_

_Prompt (The Room Smelt of...) from my World Lit Class Journal_

The room smelt of chocolate, the Doctor mused as he walked into the control room of his TARDIS. He peered around in confusion as he searched for the source of the smell, finding none.

"I hope that's a good omen," the Doctor said to himself.

Amy and Rory walked into the main control room, laughing. Their laughter abruptly stopped when they ran into the Doctor.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the room?" Amy asked, irritated, a reprimanding tone in her Scottish brogue.

"Why are _you_ standing in the middle of the room?" The Doctor countered, straightening his bow-tie nervously.

"Because we bumped into you!" Rory stammered incredulously.

"Well, that's what you get for being rude," the Doctor humphed, steering the Ponds toward the red plushy couch. He himself leapt to the console, flipping switches and pulling levers.

Amy stood with a sigh and skipped up to the Doctor. "So, where are you taking us today? Somewhere exotic, I hope." The TARDIS landed, the brake on, as always, and the Doctor started towards the door. "With a lot of scary aliens and danger and running- oh I bet there'll be running!" Amy's face fell as the Doctor pushed open the door.

The TARDIS had landed in an old parking lot, trash scattered over the dirty pavement, crumbled up newspaper blowing in the wind. Across the way stood a homely bakery, looking quite rundown.

Amy ground her teeth, her hands curling into fists as her Scottish temper flared. Rory, however, couldn't be happier.

"This will be great! No scary aliens, no danger or life-threatening adventure," Rory rambled, already running towards the bakery's door. "And absolutely no running."

The Doctor elbowed Amy in the ribs, a goofy grin splattered across his face. "See? Rory thinks it's a good idea!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, creating an improvised microphone. "That's the spirit, Rory! Now wait up for the rest of us."

The Doctor ran after Rory, almost quaking with excitement. Amy rolled her eyes, arms crossed indignantly across her chest, and followed after her pointy-nosed husband and her impossible imaginary friend.

Rory and the Doctor simultaneously swung open the doors of the bakery to be greeted by a smiley plump lady, happily kneading dough. The Doctor thought she looked like a 'Rosy.'

"Hello, dearies! Would you like to try our very special special of the day?" Rosy asked cheerily.

Amy stepped up to the counter and stared pointedly at the woman. "Why? Is it poisoned?"

Rosy's smile did not falter. "Of course not, sweetie pie! My triple-decker, death-by-chocolate, Double Dutch Chocolate Cake has nothing but milk chocolate, dark chocolate, pecans and love in it."

The Doctor scolded the ginger with a gentle smack on the arm, moving between her and the plump baker. "We would love to try your special."

Rosy showed her teeth in probably the widest grin known to mankind. "Fantastic! Rumpus here will show you to your seat."

A grungy boy of nineteen came out of the back room and escorted the trio to their table. Rumpus had small, almond-shaped, beady green eyes that shifted constantly from side to side, as if expecting a danger to befall him any second. His scruffy, untrimmed beard made Amy cringe at the very sight of it, and also explained why there was no ring on his left hand.

"So... Rumpus was it?" The Doctor smiled, taking a seat at the small table. "Nice weather we're having, is it not?"

Rory cleared his throat and nudged his head insistently toward the window.

"Hm?" The Doctor questioned Rory. "Do you have a twitch?"

Rory rolled his eyes and again motioned to the window. The Doctor, finally taking the hint, turned. It was pouring down rain.

"Oh... Never mind. How 'bout those Lions?" Rumpus scampered off into the back room. "Okay then."

Amy looked rather bored. "Twenty bucks says they're aliens."

The plump woman came to their table, carrying an approximately five foot tall chocolate cake.

Amy had one piece. Rory and the Doctor ate the rest.

_~Later in the TARDIS~_

"That cake was actually pretty good!" Amy observed, after she got over the disappointment of the Doctor's choice destination. However, the Doctor and Rory were having second thoughts. They moaned from their collapsed positions on the couch.

"Terrible," Rory complained, looking green in the face.

"They were definitely aliens," The Doctor concluded with a moan of pain.

"I will never eat another piece of cake again," Rory vowed.

The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted. "I hate chocolate."

**A/N: Review if you wish! A plate of cyber-cookies awaits you if you do. :)**

**Luv Trinaluv  
><strong>


	8. Dear Journal

_Dear Journal_

_(11/River) _

_Prompt (If I Weren't Writing this Journal Entry...) from my World Lit Class Journal_

River Song, her blonde hair cascading past her shoulders, scurried up the stairs into the large wardrobe. Sitting down with her knees up to her chest, her figure hidden completely by a long, brown trench coat, River held forward her TARDIS blue diary and began to write.

"Dear Journal,

You have saved my life- or, at least, my sanity. The Doctor awoke early this morning and decided he wanted to wear one of his 'cool' headwear on our next adventure. He thus proceeded up to the wardrobe- where I am currently hiding- to search for his jester hat, which he had acquired from the jester of King George VIII. He was searching for an hour, at least. Little did he know that I had destroyed that dreadful thing a long time ago- it was utterly ridiculous! He was very heartbroken when he discovered my devious actions; he was even more affronted when he learned of the particular manner of the hat's death. I had given it to a clown- an old jail-mate of mine- who then used the fabric for a dartboard in his act. His face soon after was quite adorable. Unfortunately, the Doctor remembered that the jester hat wasn't his only ridiculous hat in storage. Which meant I had much more work to do.

First, I had to dispose of the fezzes. All three of them.

The first I crammed into the Time Complexer and watched it slowly turn to ashes. The Doctor was still running around in a daze trying to gather up all the hats he could get his hands on. So far, I'd destroyed more than he'd rescued.

The second fez I flushed down the toilet, much to the Doctor's dismay. Finding the bathroom in the TARDIS was quite a hassle- the TARDIS wasn't exactly on my side either- but the look on his face was priceless.

The final fez I fed to the monster in the virtual garden. To my surprise, the Doctor started to wrestle the monster for the fez. He reached his arm into the beast's gullet and pulled out the slobbered, half-chewed fez, and proceeded to place said slobbered, half-chewed fez on top of his head. I am still disgusted even thinking about it.

Immediately following that disgusting display, the Doctor declared a shopping spree to replace his deceased fezzes was in order, and I _had _to come. Thankfully, I managed to escape and am hiding in the wardrobe. If I weren't writing this journal, I would have had to walk around a foreign planet with him, that disgusting, poor-excuse for a hat perched on his head."

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm going to try to get around to replying to everyone. I hope you enjoyed this little snippet(my new favorite word of the day)! Cybercocoa for all who review! :D**

**Luv Trinaluv  
><strong>


	9. Diary of a One Night Stand

_Diary of a One Night Stand  
><em>

_(11/Unknown Girl) _

_Prompt (When I first meet someone I notice...) from my World Lit Class Journal_

He was beautiful. The man of so many names, but known by most as simply the Doctor. He gallivanted across time and space in his big, blue, trans-dimensional, time traveling box, never stopping. He can never stop.

The first time I met him, I could tell there was something he knew, something he wasn't telling me. There was so much sorrow in his childlike face, but I couldn't find the source of his sadness. I didn't want to know.

When we first met, he led me into the TARDIS- we went on an adventure. It seemed that he went on adventures a lot. It was obvious that he walks into danger on a daily basis.

We visited a strange planet, full of complimentary shampoo-sized people- blue people! I almost stepped on one of the little guys. Luckily, the Doctor stopped spent the day on all different types of planets, saving people as much as we could.

We laughed the whole way back to the TARDIS, joking about the strange people we met. There was Hama-kuma-Bobsta, a greenish-purple alien with a boiling red temper. Then there was Tamitha, the yellow-haired young girl whom the Doctor and I saved from being persecuted as a witch.

The Doctor smiled at me, but I found myself focusing on the sorrow in his light blue eyes. Those eyes that were brand new and ancient at the same time. His sadness seemed to echo into my own heart, weighing me down in the depths of despair. What was it that made him so sad, that caused his soul to cry out into the universe? Would he ever tell me?

A few moments later, I was dropped off at home, and I watched the TARDIS disappear into the night.

That day was the first time I met the Doctor, and the last.

**A/N: This is a bit different from my other one-shots, told from the perspective of one of the many "one-night-stand" companions the Doctor has had. I hope you enjoyed reading this one! This is a new experience, updating twice in two days! There may be another one coming up too... **

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Luv Trinaluv  
><strong>


	10. A Different Perspective

_A Different Perspective  
><em>

_(11/Bowties) _

_Prompt (Point of view of an inanimate object) from my World Lit Class Journal_

We were running; we always ran. Well, he ran. I just... hung on for the ride. The aliens were chasing us, like always. I'm not sure what species of alien they were- I've seen so many. Usually my Doctor mentions them in a long spiel of their history, but not this time. He was silent.

We continued to run, adrenaline coursing through my tiny frame. The continuous beats of the Doctor's hearts only added to the excitement.

I've seen so many things while journeying with the Doctor. I've been hurt so many times, but the Doctor always saved me. The Doctor saves everyone.

A crackle of electricity barely missed my Doctor as the engaging alien began to catch up. I wanted so badly to turn around and see what was chasing us, but my gaze remained forward. I could sense my Doctor was getting tired; sweat ran down his face in tight beads, and his breath was becoming ragged and shallow.

At first, the only thoughts on my mind were of the Doctor and his safety. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be useless, forgotten, never to be held again.

But then other thoughts entered my mind, such as "I'M GOING TO DIE!" As the humans and almost every other being in the universe do in this kind of situation, I freaked out.

Everything happened in a blur. A zap of electricity sliced in front of the Doctor; we were suddenly surrounded. I felt a strange burning sensation, and fell to the ground. I had been shot... by an ALIEN! I was both thrilled and horrified at the thought.

I was dying. The Doctor dropped to his knees, me hanging limply in his cold hands. I wanted to cry, but a sudden burst of joy and confidence flowed through me as he smiled down at me and whispered three little words.  
>"...<em>Bowties are cool.<em>"

**A/N: Okay, I think I should be done for today, I'm going update-crazy(unless, of course, many reviews convince me otherwise; hint, hint). This was another odd one, not really focusing on the Doctor. It was a bit of a different perspective... See what I did there?**

**Review if you wish... Who am I kidding. PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Luv Trinaluv  
><strong>


	11. Why I Can Never Return to Delaware

_**A/N: Sorry Delaware.  
><strong>_

_And That's Why I Can Never Return to Delaware_

_(11/Amy/Rory/Angry Mob) _

_Prompt (...And that's why I can never return to Delaware) from my World Lit Class Journal_

The Doctor was running, but that wasn't anything new. Amy and Rory were a few feet behind him as they raced towards the TARDIS, which by that point was covered with strange, foreign graffiti. The world around them was a terrifying world. Tall, ten thousand foot skyscrapers pierced their way through the fluffy, menacing clouds, many of which strangely resembled dinosaurs. Staring at the scary clouds, the Doctor was reminded of the time he had accidentally crashed in a mating cave of T-Rexes in the early 1990's- silly human race, saying the dinosaurs were extinct. The Doctor had proceeded to speaking to the ferocious T-Rexes in Dino-speak, which only resulted in him accidentally insulting their entire race, their soon-to-be children, and even their living quarters. In the Doctor's defense, he had meant well.

Furthermore on the description of the terrifying world the trio had landed in, there were strange, pasty people roaming the streets. Their language seemed to be a mixture of both Dino-speak and Baby-talk, accompanied by a strange accent full of weirdness and un-understandable-ness.

...Welcome to America. Delaware, United States, to be exact. Amy rolled her eyes; only the Doctor could land them in a unique situation, ending with banishment- from _Delaware_. Of all places, they had to be banished from Delaware? Delaware, the second smallest state after Rhode Island? And it was all because of a simple misunderstanding.

_I do not have a pointy nose. _Rory grumbled to himself. Only the Doctor could start with the intentions of insulting good 'ole Rory the Roman and end up insulting a whole tavern full of people. The day had started out as a normal day- well, as normal as any day traveling through time and space with a nine hundred year old alien could get. Amy had been pouting because the Doctor had once again failed to take her somewhere spectacular. The Doctor was a bit disappointed also, for he had wanted to go to a purple planet filled with violet ooze, named Oozle, but the TARDIS had other plans, apparently.

They had wandered around for a while, admiring the boring and not-alien sights the not-great Delaware had to offer. Rory was certain the Doctor would never leave, when finally he said it was time to head back towards the TARDIS, for there was no point in staying in a place with no danger, aliens, or people mad at him- besides Amy, of course.

They were halfway back to where they had parked that ancient blue box, when suddenly the Doctor's eyes lit up with an excitement similar to a child's on Christmas morn. Across the street was a lowly tavern, the name printed in rusted letters at the front of the building; "Jimmy Dodger's Rustic Tavern." Amy had tried to convince the deranged Time Lord that the sign said _Jimmy_ Dodger, not _Jammy _Dodger, the British delicacy he was obsessed with. However, before they could hold him back, the Doctor had entered the tavern and demanded to the bartender a Jammy Dodger, "on the rocks," he added. The dark-suited bartender was wiping out a spotless glass with a bored expression on his face.

Rory had rudely remarked to the Doctor, "This is a bar, Doctor. They aren't going to keep on hand any ridiculous Jammy Dodgers."

Something in the Doctor snapped as his blue eyes flared with anger. "_Ridiculous?_ Ridiculous he says!" He turned to the bartender. "Did you hear him? He said they're ridiculous. Well, _he's _ridiculous. You... you... pointy-nosed freak!" The silence that filled the tavern could have shattered cities. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Rory had backed up as he was raging about his Jammy Dodgers and Rory's ridiculousness. A tall woman in her late twenties had stepped in-between the two to order a drink from the bartender, who was still cleaning the same glass with the same bored expression.

The Doctor stammered a nervous apology upon seeing the woman's offended face. "Uhm... well... I didn't mean..." The woman had promptly slapped the Time Lord, leaving a smarting red mark on his right cheek. Suddenly the other people in the tavern noticed the hubbub. The woman was a known friend to all, and they would defend her to the last moment. Before any explanations could be made, several grisly men were swinging their fists at the Doctor, who tried to get out of the fight by apologizing. That apology was smacked out of his mind when a cruel jab met its mark and sent him flying over the bar table, crashing into several glasses and a very hard wall.

Rory winced as he and Amy watched the Doctor's head smack into the wall with a resounding crack. Rory, the pointy-nosed freak, sprung into action, slinging the Doctor's arm over his shoulders and hoisting him up to a standing, yet somewhat wobbly, position. Before anyone else could take a swing at the already injured Time Lord, the three time travelers ran, the Doctor hobbled, out of the tavern and down the street, a slew of drunken swear words following them.

Now the Doctor was seated on the red plushy couch, an ice pack held gingerly to his forehead, which had a nasty, bluish-purple bruise. Rory gave him a patronizing look.

The Doctor pouted. "Sorry I called you a pointy-nosed freak."

"It's alright. I'll forgive you, but I'm not sure if the state of Delaware will," Rory stated.

The Doctor nodded, instantly regretting the movement. "You can be sure that I am never returning to Delaware."

Amy grinned from her seat on the controls. "I second that!"

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed thus far! You guys are what keeps me going(besides food and Doctor Who). To all who gave me prompts, I am working on them, I promise. :D **_

_**Please review!  
><strong>_

_**Luv Trinaluv  
><strong>_


	12. Never Again

_**A/N: Okay, I really need to stop, but it seems I'm on an updating craze. Funny, when I finally start updating a lot, I don't get many reviews. Oh well, this is as much for your enjoyment as it is for mine.**_

_Never Again_

_(11) _

_Prompt (Unable to remember which prompt...) from my World Lit Class Journal_

The Doctor sat secluded in the back of a busy bar, a dark linen hood pulled over his face to hide his features. The Silence was still out there, he reminded himself. Yesterday had been the day- the day he died. Of course he didn't really die, but to the world he was and must always be. He was no one now. The Doctor, the man who lives in shadows. It was going to be hard, not interfering. He was used to being active, jumping readily into danger, saving the day, and being the esteemed hero.

River, his love and new wife, had saved him, almost destroyed all of time, married him, and then shot him anyway, way back when. Salt Lake, Utah, where his "body" lay dead as ashes at the bottom of the lake. Only River knows the truth. Amy would be heartbroken, and Rory maybe a little teary-eyed also, but it was the way things had to be. The Silence will stop at nothing to keep their secret hidden, the question hidden. That question, the first question of the universe that goes back to the beginning of time, must always remain hidden. Until the Eleventh falls. That day, the Earth and all the worlds will cry for the lonely man who was never alone.

As some eyes turn his way, the Doctor leaves. He knows he must stay hidden; he must remain but a memory. It's time for the Doctor to fall back into the Shadows, where he used to live in his early years. The time for interference is over. Some may call his name, but he won't answer, can't answer, never again. He'll stay in the shadows, watching silently and waiting; waiting for the day when Silence will fall.

_**A/N: Prompts? Review? Please?**_

_**Luv Trinaluv  
><strong>_


End file.
